1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication systems generally and, more particularly, to a server-centric method and device for routing incoming calls and delivering messages based upon the identification of the originating caller.
2. Background Art
Present network-based voicemail and messaging services allow subscribers to record different messages which are stored in the network and delivered to incoming callers if the subscriber""s telephone line is busy or if the subscriber fails to answer the telephone within a pre-defined time period. Telephone answering devices that utilize identification of incoming callers to provide caller-specific message playback or recording are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,709 discloses a programmable answering machine with multiple voicemail boxes that utilizes caller ID to automatically route incoming messages to respective individual voicemail boxes and to provide individualized greetings to callers. Unfortunately, when the user of such an answering machine is using a telephone, the answering machine is unavailable to receive or route messages. Moreover, a subscriber having only a single phone line may utilize that single line for extended time periods to connect to the internet via a xe2x80x9cdial-upxe2x80x9d internet service provider (ISP), as well as standard telephony services. As such, a subscriber using such an answering machine loses all messaging capability during telephony or data access use of the subscriber""s line.
Therefore, it is seen to be desirable to provide a method and device for delivering individualized messages based upon the identification of an originating caller within an intelligent telecommunications network. Moreover, it is seen to be desirable to provide such message delivery regardless of whether the subscriber""s line is busy. Finally, in the case of a subscriber utilizing a single line for internet access, it is seen to be desirable to provide a method and device for alerting such user to the presence of an incoming telephone call and providing such user with the option of accepting that call or otherwise disposing of the call.
The invention comprises a method and device for dynamic message delivery based upon the identification of an originating caller. Specifically, in the method according to the present invention, the originating caller for an incoming call is identified and compared to a list of callers, where each caller within the list of callers is associated with one of a plurality of dispositions, the dispositions including accept, reject and forwarding of an incoming call. The incoming call is routed based upon the disposition associated with the identified originating caller. In the case of a subscriber utilizing a dial-up internet account, a message is sent to the subscriber via the internet connection alerting the subscriber that an incoming call is present and offering the subscriber disposition options.